Dommage à la propriété
by Miss Lunatik
Summary: Edward perd son sang froid lorsque Bella décide de sortir sans surveillance durant sa première année en tant que vampire. One-shot. / Traduction d'une ff d'Amethyst Jackson


Cet os est écrit par _Amethyst Jackson_. Je tiens à la remercier pour me permettre d'en faire la traduction.

Avertissement : Ci-dessous vous aurez droit à du lemon, alors pour celles que ça n'intéresse pas, merci de bien vouloir fermer cette fenêtre… Et pour les autres, bonne lecture! :-)

Ne prenez pas en compte _Breaking Dawn_.

* * *

DOMMAGE À LA PROPRIÉTÉ

En arrivant à la maison, j'étais nerveuse. Je n'entendais rien venant de l'intérieur, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'était pas là à m'attendre. Partir avait été assez difficile, nécessitant toutes sortes d'astuces et de mensonge. Mais me retrouver en face de lui serait dix fois plus difficile.

J'ouvris prudemment la porte grillagée, grimaçant lorsqu'elle se referma avec fracas derrière moi. La porte principale était ouverte – c'était l'été en Alaska – ainsi que toutes les portes et les fenêtres pour laisser entrer les odeurs et les sons de la forêt.

Avait que j'aie pu laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement à la vue de la pièce vide, un visage dans le fauteuil situé dans un coin attira mon attention. Je tressaillis. Son expression était vraiment furieuse et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Tout son corps était tendu et prêt à bondir.

Edward se leva lentement, les yeux fixés sur moi. Il regarda mes vêtements déchirés, mes cheveux emmêlés par le vent et finalement, mes yeux. Lorsqu'il vit qu'ils n'étaient pas cramoisis, il se détendit.

« Je suis content de voir que ta stupide décision n'a pas eu de conséquences désastreuses », gronda-t-il en faisant un pas vers moi. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, paralysée par son regard. « À quoi as-tu pensé en t'en allant comme ça? »

« Ça fait un an maintenant », dis-je en commençant le discours que j'avais répété sur le chemin du retour. « Je ne suis plus capable de supporter le fait que tous mes gestes soient surveillés, comme si j'étais une prisonnière. Je voulais juste… »

« Ce que tu veux n'a pas d'importance! », m'interrompit-il en se rapprochant rapidement de moi. Maintenant, nous étions face à face, et il y avait à peine un pouce de distance entre nos corps. Sa colère crépitait comme des décharges électriques tout autour de lui. « Bella, est-ce que tu réalises ce qui aurait pu arriver? Un faux pas et tu aurais pu massacrer la ville entière! »

« Je n'aurais pas… », insistai-je les poings fermés et les dents serrées.

« Si, tu aurais pu », cracha-t-il. « Tu as failli le faire! Alice l'a vu, juste avant que tu changes de direction. »

« Mais j'ai choisi de ne pas aller plus près! Donnes-moi tout de même un peu de crédit, Edward! »

« Crédit? », cria-t-il, incrédule. Sa main se ferma autour de mon bras avant qu'il ne me pousse soudainement vers l'arrière, sur le couvercle de son piano. L'unique raison pour laquelle je ne luttai pas, c'était par peur de détruire l'instrument inestimable.

« Bon sang, Bella! », siffla-t-il. Il me cloua sur place avec tout son corps, approchant son visage du mien. « As-tu la moindre idée de ce que cela _te_ ferait si tu faisais ça? En as-tu une idée? »

Je secouai la tête, bouche bée. Il poussa entre mes jambes, collant nos corps ensemble. « La culpabilité t'aurait mangée toute crue », murmura-t-il contre mon oreille. Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que son torse soit fermement appuyé contre le mien. Son souffle me chatouillait l'oreille et ma respiration devint erratique, même si je n'avais pas besoin de respirer. « Je te connais, Bella. Ça t'aurait rongé et j'aurais dû te ramasser à la petite cuillère. »

Au fond, je savais qu'il avait raison. Je n'avais pas seulement risqué des vies innocentes, mais aussi de la douleur pour moi ainsi que pour toute la famille et en particulier pour lui. Il se sentait encore coupable de ce que j'étais devenue. Malheureusement, ma transformation n'avait pas réussi à guérir ma nature têtue, alors mon regard obstiné rencontra le sien. « Puis-je me lever maintenant? »

« Pas avant que tu aies appris ta leçon », gronda-t-il en appuyant son bassin encore plus fermement au mien. « Pas avant que tu aies compris. »

Il me fixa du regard durant un long moment pour finir par saisir mon visage avant de m'embrasser de toutes ses forces. Partagée entre la colère et le désir, je l'embrassai durement en retour en raclant ses lèvres avec mes dents et en enfonçant mes ongles dans ses épaules. Mes gestes ne firent que l'exciter davantage. Ses mains déchirèrent mon chemisier déjà en lambeaux par ma course insouciante dans la forêt avant qu'il ne la lance à travers la pièce. J'étais partie sans soutient gorge. Depuis ma transformation, c'était inutile. Instantanément, il prit férocement mes seins en coupe, les serrant entre ses mains avant de pincer mes mamelons. J'haletai contre sa bouche en me tortillant pour appuyer mon bassin contre sa dureté.

« Sais-tu à quel point j'ai eu peur? », me demanda-t-il, les lèvres pressées contre mon cou. Sa voix était remplie d'émotion. Je le sentis bouger contre moi pendant qu'il tentait d'enlever sa chemise sans rompre notre contact. Il finit par la déchirer et les boutons se dispersèrent au sol tandis qu'il secoua ses épaules pour s'en débarrasser.

Je ne répondis pas à sa question, mais poussai un gémissement lorsque ma poitrine nue toucha la sienne. Les chocs électriques que j'avais l'habitude de ressentir lorsqu'il entrait en contact avec moi s'étaient décuplés après ma transformation. Tant de peau était une exquise torture.

Il ne s'attarda pas à m'embrasser et à me caresser comme il l'aurait fait normalement. Au lieu de cela, ses doigts étaient en train de détacher mon jeans tandis que ses dents appuyaient à la jonction entre mon cou et mon épaule. Je poussai instinctivement les hanches contre les siennes à cette sensation si érotique, le faisant gémir. Il recula juste assez pour faire descendre mon pantalon le long de mes jambes, utilisant cette nouvelle position pour prendre mon mamelon dans sa bouche. Il le tira avec ses dents et cela réchauffa mon corps instantanément.

« Edward! », criai-je et sa bouche disparut. En échange, son bassin entra en collisions avec le miens avant de se frotter contre mon slip si mince. Il tendit les mains pour me tenir par les bras qui étaient le long de mon corps tandis que ses lèvres frôlaient doucement mon oreille.

« Sais-tu a quel point je t'aime? » Sa voix était dure, pas douce. « Je pense à toi, je _m'inquiète_ pour toi, à chaque minute de chaque jour. Je me demande comment te rendre heureuse, comment t'empêcher de faire des erreurs. Et comme d'habitude, tu rends les choses difficiles. »

« Je suis désolé », soufflai-je, partagée entre la culpabilité et le désir.

« Quoi? » Son corps s'éloigna, mais sa main déchira mon slip afin que ses doigts puissent appuyer fortement sur mon clitoris. Je l'entendis détacher son jeans, mais je ne pus lever la tête pour regarder car j'étais trop affaiblie par le désir. Je me sentais vide, mon désir pour lui était douloureux.

« Je suis désolé », répétai-je.

« Plus fort », gronda-t-il en enfonça ses doigts en moi, leur faisant automatiquement prendre un angle pour atteindre mon poing G. Mes jambes commencèrent à trembler.

« Je suis désolé », criai-je tandis que mes hanches se tortillaient pour se rapprocher de lui. « S'il te plaît, Edward… »

Cette fois, il retira ses doigts pour s'enfoncer en moi, fort. La force de l'impact de nos hanches envoya le piano valser contre le mur, mais cela ne le fit pas ralentir. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes en continuant à me pénétrer assez rudement. Si j'avais toujours été humaine, je n'y aurais définitivement pas survécue.

Je renversai la tête vers l'arrière tandis que la chaleur que provoquait la friction l'emportait sur toutes les autres sensations. Nos corps se fondaient l'un dans l'autre, pierre contre pierre, et je jure que je pouvais voir des étincelles voler.

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu es désolé », me demanda-t-il avec un regard brulant

Je ne pouvais pas parler. J'arrivais à peine à me concentrer sur ma respiration. Edward n'avait jamais été comme ça avec moi avant. Oh bien sûr, il avait déjà été en colère contre moi, mais il n'avait jamais transposé sa colère dans un acte sexuel. Lorsqu'il était doux et gentil, j'arrivais à peine à le gérer. Alors, comment étais-je supposée rester cohérente lorsqu'il me (et je ne trouvais pas de meilleur mot) baisait comme si sa vie en dépendait?

« Répond-moi », dit-il en s'immobilisant. Je gémis au sentiment de perte et je tentai de le forcer à bouger en bougeant mon corps, mais il persista. « Dis-moi pourquoi tu es désolé. »

« Je… je suis désolé parce que j'ai été égoïste », réussis-je à dire. C'était vrai, mais lorsque je le dis à voix haute, j'eus l'impression que c'était une défaite. Son regard s'adoucit et il tempéra le coup que venait d'avoir ma fierté.

« Oh, Bella », soupira-t-il en se pencha vers moi pour unir nos bouches. Il m'embrassa avec moins de force, mais plus profondément. « Je veux seulement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Je t'aime tellement… »

Je le tins fermement contre moi tandis que je bougeai avec lui, désireuse de raviver le plaisir entre nous. Il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant d'être à nouveau au bord de l'orgasme, basculant dans son amour et sa ferveur. Le faible grondement féroce et possessif qu'il siffla contre mon oreille suffit à faire pencher la balance, m'envoyant dans les nuages. J'hurlai son nom tandis qu'une pluie d'étincelles s'abattit sur moi. Mes jambes tremblaient pendant que je me resserrais autour de lui. Je me sentais en apesanteur lorsqu'il entra en collision avec moi tandis que l'orgasme s'écrasa sur lui. J'entendis le bois en-dessous de nous craquer, mais Edward ne sembla pas le remarquer tandis qu'il frissonnait et appuyait ses dents contre mon épaules. Je le voulais encore.

Durant quelques temps, nous restâmes étendus. Mes doigts jouaient avec ses cheveux avant que sa tête qui était contre mon épaule ne se déplace. Il vint déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes.

« Je suis désolé, Bella », souffla-t-il dans un murmure quasi silencieux. « Je n'aurais pas dû perdre mon sang froid de cette façon. »

« Si c'est comme ça que tu perds ton sang froid, je ne suis pas sûre que ça me dérange », admis-je. Il me fit un sourire ironique tandis qu'il enleva un peu de son poids de sur moi, mais il était tout de même teinté d'une tristesse persistante.

« J'ai tellement eu peur aujourd'hui », dit-il. « J'ai eu peur que tu fasses une erreur et que tu reviennes rempli de remords… Toi et moi, ça me semble encore trop beau pour être vrai. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ça pourrait être détruit à tout moment. Le destin peut se montrer si cruel parfois. »

Je traçai la ligne de sa mâchoire, rencontrant ses yeux inquiets et je ressentis un élan de tendresse pour lui, même si traître éclat de rire menaçait d'éclater. « Oh, Edward. Tu t'inquiètes comme une mère poule, mais je t'aime. »

Il fronça les sourcils, toujours sur la défensive. « Je pense que mes inquiétudes sont légitimes… »

Je commençai à rire. Son air renfrogné était trop adorable. « Ça l'est, Edward. Et je suis désolé d'avoir agi aussi négligemment. Mais ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que la vie pourrait être plus agréable si tu n'attendais pas toujours une catastrophe imminente? »

« Peut-être que tu as raison », concéda-t-il en soupirant. « Mais ne t'est-il jamais venu à l'esprit que les vampires ne sont pas doué pour le changement? »

J'haussai les épaules en souriant. « Je t'ai changé, non? Je peux le refaire. »

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna de moi. Il avait à peine fait un pas en arrière qu'il gémit à la vue qui se trouvait devant lui. Je me levai pour voir ce qu'il regardait.

Il y avait ma forme modelé sur le côté et sur le dessus du piano. Je tressaillis en constatant que l'instrument bien-aimé d'Edward était maintenant une épave – il l'avait depuis 1924 et il y était attaché plus qu'à n'importe laquelle de ses voitures. Le pire était la pagaille des éclats de bois là où nous avions réussi à pousser le piano à travers la paroi du mur.

« Oh mon Dieu… »

Edward poussa un soupir. « Je suppose que je vais devoir m'habituer au changement après tout. Il n'est pas question que ce piano ne serve à nouveau. Et Esmé pourrait très bien nous jeter dehors à coup de pieds lorsqu'elle verra ce que nous avons fait à son mur. »

J'arquai un sourcil. « Nous? Oh non. C'est de ta faute. Je n'aurais jamais choisi le piano. »

« Oui, mais tu m'as provoqué », argumenta-t-il en croisant les bras. Il était nu et c'était plus comique qu'autre chose.

« Et pourquoi ce serait ma faute si tu es si facile à provoquer? »

Il me lança un regard furieux.

« Veux-tu encore perdre ton sang froid? Nous avons déjà détruit le piano, alors nous pourrions aussi bien détruire le reste du salon. »

Pour toute réponse, c'est un Edward en colère qui se retira vers les escaliers. Je le suivis avec un sourire. Non, mon vampire ne changerait jamais, et je ne voulais pas qu'il change.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plus. Moi je dis qu'Esmé les aiment trop pour les jeter dehors... Lol!

À bientôt

Miss Lunatik


End file.
